


Art for Electric

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Genderqueer Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod





	Art for Electric

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754149) by [nocturnal_wanderlust (bdw22520)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdw22520/pseuds/nocturnal_wanderlust). 



**Digital art inspired by 'Electric'**

_by:[@Dulceshuashua](https://twitter.com/dulceshuashua)_

 


End file.
